Timeline
Here is a timeline for the events having happened in the Hollideus universe. This page somehow works out as a plan for what to work on. January - (2012) - Hollideus I: Year of Dragons * Chapter 1: Veio Chranuaris stands on his balcony, sipping from his cop of coffee, looking at a calender - with a female Grepett model posing for the January page. He looks at the early red sky, and the huge volcano at the center of Mordan, from his flying castle. He speaks calmly to himself what he expects of this new year. Last year differed little from the many years before it. He flips through some pages of the world's history, about the war that ended it all for the Crandas, and their recent shit economy. He pulls out a corn of sand from a giant hourglass, and sends it flying out over the edge. Only one thing to do - wait and see. The corn of sand flies through the Mordan landscapes, passing Pyvir Gramrobb's zeppelin which is currently being border-checked by the Water-twins at the bridge, and finally finds its way to Kam'ger's castle. The Cranda Lord is shocked by the vision of dragons. Kam'ger orders a servant to ready the messenger birds for all the other Cranda Lords. He proceeds to writing messages. * Chapter 2: A cat-people band consisting of Juno, Kyo and a Drummer plays a concert in the Wise-Horn capital for a small crowd - using orange crystals on their instruments to enchant the sound waves. Wise-Horn Chieftain, his son Go'an Wise-Horn and his brother are watching the concert, clearly unimpressed by the strange modern music genre. More impressed, however, is the chieftain's human guests - Vincent of Nort Frandis, and his companion Ryan McDonald - who are there on a diplomatic mission (and on a personal trade mission, trading water supplies for thannalis and coffee). They are smoking thannalis together, and at the end Vincent asks where to find the backstage. Meanwhile Juno and the others sit in their van, complaining about the lousy payment and small crowd. Vincent knocks on the door, and is turned away at first, but once they realize he is the Culture Minister of Nort Frandis they welcome him inside. He praises their music and offers them to take a tour in the human cities. Vincent: "We're leaving tomorrow morning, join up if you're up for it". Juno: "Deal!". * Chapter 3: The recently coronated Cranda Lord of the Volcano Castle angrily watches a gladiator battle. One of his own teams, with the Berserker-Grepett fight against Pyvir Gramrobb's team. The Berserker-Grepett pwns the enemies until Pyvir follows his advisor Larxacus' advice and forfeits. Pyvir pays the winning price, and proceeds to express his impression of the Berserker-Grepett's powers and asks if he is available for sail, Pyvir's got money, but the Cranda Lord is not interested. A goblin representing the official Easter Games is also present, discussing with the Volcano Lord the possibilities of saving the nation's economy by building a great arena and start hosting Easter Games. The Lord is interested in the offer, and tells the Goblin to stay around for a few more weeks with Pyvir, watching the New Year Festival. He then leaves the room instead entering his personal quarters. He is interrupted by an uninvited guest, not introducing himself. Veor Jounkrust: "Condolensces to your father...", King: "How did you get in here? Guards, get him out!". The God melts the doors together, and walks towards the king. King: "Who are you?" (slightly scared), and Veor Jounkrust takes off his hood. Veor Jounkrust: "Someone you shouldn't tell othes about! The real question, son, is who are you? A CONQUORER, or a puny twig like your father? .. hiding from the world in his little hut.. ". King: "My father was a fool!", Veor Jounkrust: "He thought you the same. Show me you are the right owner of the Blade of the Sun" The God takes off his cloak, revealing a map on its inside. A map of Hollideus, covered by an odd star shaped symbol, showing the locations of the sacred talismans. After the God of Fire left, a bird arrives with Kam'ger's message. * Chapter 4: In Lord Daiston's peaceful and calm land young Aeria is outside of the Lord's palace, fetching something for the kitchen, watching as her cousin and the Lord's son, Cheng, return with their Battle Trainer from a fun hunting trip to the Bird-men's home, bragging on the way how they took out 3 of them! Aeria, angry that she can't go with them on such trips, return to the kitchen to work with her uncle Gyros. Aeria reveals that her father has been teaching her a little wind magic, and that she much rather would be a battle-sorceress than a maiden, which Gyros just laughs off. Gyros then leave to serve a meal for the lord personally, while Aeria is sent outside to retrieve more ingredients. Gyros meet up with the Lord, and is invited to share a drink while watching their sons (Jilos & Cheng) having a history class, currently going through sources from the old war with Crandas/Grepetts vs Humans/Water-people. Their teacher is Gyros' brother Aelas, a humble and wise Grepett historian and Aeromancer. Outside, Aeria gets a vision about the land burning and soldiers fighting to their deaths beside her, and a light coming from the south. Shocked, she runs inside to warn her uncle, screaming on the way and runs into the Cranda Lord. "Don't be scared girl, I'm not as dangerous as I look - tell me what happened". She tells them of the strange vision, and the Lord takes it very serious despite Gyros telling him about young Aeromancers often being incapable of reading the winds right. That is when a messenger bird arrives with Kam'ger's message for Daiston. * Chapter 5: Veio Chranuaris, Veio Jounkrust and Veio Margreon meet up in the Timeless Castle. Resulting in a quarrel between Fire and Earth - which again, leads to both sides openly declaring war against each other, using the forbidden dragon talismans. * Chapter 6: The Paladin Master is visited by an Angel messenger in his dreams, telling him that everyone he knows are now entering a life-changing year! PM: "To the better or worse?", Angel: "Not even the Mother of Light can tell, but you must travel to the land of Mordan, now! And bring soldiers - the light needs you, innocent lives are to end in horrifying ways". He wakes up, calls Paillan, and they leave the chapel. In the garden they meet the Paladin Master's daughter, Leila, and Paillan's obvious love for her is revealed. The Paladin Master tell his daughter that she must attend the Nort Frandis Council Meeting in his place, if he does not return shortly. The Master and his apprentice get to the nearby port, and wake up a Goblin ferryman, offering a great amount of money to sail before time to the Mountain City. * Chapter 7: Vincent, Ryan McDonald and Juno's band travel through the marshlands, heading for Brightwing Tower. They encounter some Walrorks - Am'ar's squad, heading west for a battle with another Walrork Clan. Vincent and co. successfully avoids the hostile barbarians, and arrive at Brightwing Tower, where they are greeted by Thylleon the Guardian, and his assistant. They fly up the cliff, and land at the water-people's tower. Then they enter the town of Iskael, and Vincent makes a deal about Juno's band touring the three wall cities, first the Mountain City, then Luithen and finally Iskael. So they head west across the wall. The Walrorks - delete the idea of them being a seperate race and just make them blackskinned humans. * Chapter 8: In the Wise-Horn Village, Veio Margreon reveal the secret of the Stone Dragon Talisman to the Wise-Horn Chieftain, and old Wise-Horn sends his brother to retrieve it. * Chapter 9: Lord Daiston arrives at Kam'ger's castle, seeing the Volcano Lord is already there. They discuss the upcoming festival, the Easter Games and the slave-law. Then comes Lord Dai-Quong: "What's the meaning of this - there are still 2 weeks 'till the festival...". Kam'ger tell of his vision, and that this year is the Year of Dragons, and according to old legends this year will change everything. The Volcano Lord then reveals the map over the dragon talismans, but the others are sceptical - therefore it is decided that some of them go to the Grepett Islands, finding the Time Dragon Talisman - and if it really exists they will then claim the Fire talisman during the festival. Lord Daiston rejects the proposal, but everyone else agrees. They also discuss ressources used to making powder for the festival. Dai Quong is harvesting potassium nitrate from the sea floor, Kam'ger is producing charcoal by heating up trees and manipulating wind, Xol'vei is collecting sulphur from the mines near the volcano - and Daiston is feeding all of them. * Chapter 10: The Paladin Master and Paillan's journey on the sea comes to an end, and they arrive in the Mountain City, first meeting Vincent, Ryan McDonald and Juno's band, preparing to play at the market place. Vincent is surprised and suspicious by the Paladin's presence - so Vincent secretly follows them. Paladin Master meet up with Alexandros, and get the Warriors of Light to join his quest, and from the temple of light they walk a secret passage to a small island with a boat. Alexandros comments on Paillan's bad behavior, as they take off into the ocean, illegaly and unknown to the Mountain City Mayor. * Chapter 11: A party of Wise-Horns lead by Veljko Wise-Horn walk through the rocky landscape, keeping their eyes wary for Walrork attacks, as a hostile clan lives nearby - and it is in open war with the other clans, including the Kardos Clan. They arrive at the old temple ruin, battling the spirit of Earth and gets the talisman. However, Am'ar Kardos and members of his clan ambush the Minitaurs, kill them and steal the dragon talisman. Am'ar explains that it is his father's birthday soon, and the talisman would make an excellent gift. * Chapter 12: Kam'ger, Dai Quong and Xol'vei team up to get to the Grepett Islands, and find the Time Dragon Talisman, guarded by a powerful spirit of Time. They sail there in Dai-Quong's ship, defeat the spirit and Kam'ger keeps the talisman, and in turn promises to help Xol'vei get the Fire talisman. * Chapter 13: Pyvir and Larxacus has a dialogue with the Goblin of the Easter Games about the defeat to the Berserker Grepett's fury, and the effect on Pyvir's overall score. Pyvir secretly goes to the Berserker Grepett's prison cell, telling him of possibilities as a star in the big Easter Games, and that he'd even bust him out if he promised to join Pyvir's team. The Berserker Grepett brushes it off, not wanting to trade one evil master for another. However, when Pyvir has left, Larxacus convinces him - because of his independant motives. Also, Pyvir bought a fancy native bird. * Chapter 14: The Paladin Master and sail all the way to Mordan, crossing the forbidden ocean border. Paillan is tutored by the Paladin Master about the ancient pact between humans, Water-people and the Cranda Lords. However, they are captured with some water-bubble magic and lead to the bridge tower with the water-twins in charge of keeping the factions apart. They try to figure out a way to get through, but the twins insist that they should wait patiently for the mayors of the different factions to make a decision. * Chapter 15: Am'ar Kardos is home, delivering the Stone Dragon Talisman to his father, who finds a use for its powers, and decides to take his war to the north too instead of continuing it in the Southern continent, because their family has an old score to settle with the Cranda leaders. * Chapter 16: The King, Vincent, Antonio, Kari, Loch Kael Harbor-dude, and Military Minister Talban takes part in the Council Meeting in Nort Frandis council Tower. Leila is there, on the Paladin Master's behalf. Vincent reveals the plans of the Paladin Master, to Leila's surprise, and the council decide to act, as his actions might result in another catastrophical long war with the Crandas. The Press is of course also there, writing news for their upcoming newspaper. * Chapter 17: The festival begins, and the four Cranda Lords meet up, along with Pyvir, Larxacus and the Goblin. Lord Daiston goes against the orders of the Volcano Lord, and reveals the Paladins in his back, and the armed Grepetts who tries fight them, but Daiston is killed by the demonified Grepett berserker, even though he was trying to save their kind. The Volcano Lord, Dai Quong and Kam'ger carries on with the preparations, even though they fight Daiston's forces. * Chapter 18: Jilos and Cheng succeed in saving almost all the other slaves, but Jilos and a group of other slaves are captured once again and put into a giant rocket to explode above the volcano. Cheng jumps to the rescue, boarding the rocket and tears it open as it flies off, letting the slaves escape - Jilos carries Cheng out from it - The replique from chapter 11 is re-used. The Volcano erupts and the Spirit of Fire reveals itself, first attacking Cheng and Jilos right above the volcano, swallowing them whole. However, Cheng slices up it's neck from the inside, rescuing himself and gaining the talisman of fire, but Jilos didn't make it. The Paladin Master carries the fainted Cranda boy away, much to the irritation of the Idol of January, the Volcano Lord who pushes the attack all the way south across Daiston's territory in Mordan, with his berserker Grepett and the other Cranda lords. The Paladin Master retreats with his forces along with the rescued refugees. * Chapter 19: They reach the water-dude at the bridge, and it is revealed that the Paladin Master was allowed passage by Lord Daiston himelf. The water-dude is terrified to see the army approaching, knowing he cannot uphold his duty anymore. The Volcano Lord is killed somehow - but first he makes a deal with Larxacus, and Kam'ger takes over the blade which makes him the Idol of January. Now he is Idol of two months. Kam'ger orders the invasion to stop, knowing they will invade in June instead. * Chapter 20: When they are almost back in safety, the Kardos Clan attacks from the other side, destroying the water tower. Am'ar's father had gotten access to Mordan with the power of the stone talisman. Finally, the King's army come to save them all. The Paladin Master, Alexandros, Paillan, Cheng and the devastated Gyro escapes back across the wall, when the King's forces + Vincent, Antonio and the wizards from Iskael come to rescue them from the Kardos attack. The refugees are welcomed into the Mountain City by Juno's concert - happy ending. The Paladin Master speaks with angel, and gives the chance for Gyros and Cheng to spend one last night with the spirits of Jilos and Lord Daiston. The Paladin Master recieves a scolding from the King, as well as a praise for his bravery. The Paladin Master adopts Cheng. The King is interviewed by the Press and promises to find temporary homes for the freed slaves. February - (2012) - Hollideus I: ... something * Chapter 1: Veio Chranuaris introduces the month, and recaps what happened last month by reading in his book, including the Mordan war, the paladin journey, the Wise-Horn/Kardos-conflict, and the aftermath of it all - with the Grepetts now living in the human cities, including the berserker grepett. Aelas become a history teacher in Nort Frandis, and his daughter Aeria a student in Iskael. Gyros helps Vincent and Ryan McDonald run their mobile restaurant. They are amazed by his talent as a chef and bartender. He also takes good care of the animals. Vincent's wife, and Ryan's ex - the prostitute who gave birth to Yarrick - are both introduced. Love is a strange thing, the best and worst. Vincent is also busy with administrating the Easterland tour of Juno's band. * Chapter 2: Paladin Master and Alexandros face a trial for their crimes against the nation. They are set free. The Paladin Master, Paillan, Leila, Cheng Daiston, Antonio and Kari journey towards Valentine Forest - before they leave, Alexandros tells the Paladin Master that it would be smart to get rid of Paillan's bad past, if he is to ever become a great warrior of the light. At Veltheere Pass, Kari heads north to Cartellaña, and the others continue west through the Pass. The Paladin Master is mainly doing this for his apprentices, Paillan (to clean his past) and Cheng (to introduce him to his new neighbors), but also for his daugther to try and find her soulmate in the land of love. * Chapter 3: Cozy time in Valentine Forest with the pacifist Idol, Valentino, Dawn, Veia Febinturia etc. - they also speak about the wars that are taking place in their lands - damn cats of Cartellaña and Walrorks. * Chapter 4: Cartellaña King, Fuorfar and Scott Golden-Eyes discuss the addiction problems and the rising amount of crime in the cat cities, and decide to go and ask the scientists for help. They also decide to continue war efforts against the Walrorks that took their home island long ago. This should instead be corrected to the brown humans and the moon people. * Chapter 5: Paladin Master, Paillan, Leila, Cheng and Antonio arrives in Thievenheim - and find a place to stay for the remaining month. The Paladin Master talks to Paillan about the importance of him solving the problems in his past, as the Mother of Light prefer believers who actually act about the bad things in the world instead of escaping them. * Chapter 6: Kari gets to science laboratory in Cartellaña and meet his fellow scientists, Bisney the Christmas Gnome Crystal Scientist and Keith the Cat Medicine Scientist. Kate tirelessly try to solve the drug problems that she made herself, but no good results so far. Bisney reports some good news, that they have gotten a lot of new crystals to experiment with and that they have an upcoming very important appointment with the King himself. * Chapter 7: Antonio, the Paladin Master, Cheng, Paillan and Leila get to the Valentine Forest, but are surprised to not see the flowers bloom in a loving embrace, but instead twisted in sorrow. It appears the old Valentine Idol has been backstabbed in the dark, and everyone is a suspect. * . * The "middle eastern humans" have a crisis of their own - a shadow cult is rising in the streets and gains foothold in their politics. This results in a worse relationship with Nort Frandis. Ambassador is killed. * Alir O'Cremm finds the wounded Veljko and corrupts him. * The bad situation in Cartellaña is revealed; the science-experiments/addiction (That has something to do with Kari's laboratory in the nearby mountain valley), the crime organization (that is connected to Paillan's gang in Thievenheim), and their war with the Walrorks on the Island of Sound. * The cats go to war with the Walrorks on the Island of Sound - someone get the Sound Dragon Talisman. * Kari and Bisnar get their hands on a couple of Gray, Orange and Yellow Crystals, and together invents the Watcher, in Kari's laboratory! They quickly get popular in Nort Frandis, and Vincent, being Culture Minister, is put in charge of making shows for the Watcher devices. He makes a cooking show with Ryan McDonald, and other crazy stuff. * However, Pyvir Gramrobb makes sure Paillan is taken hostage by his old gang, including Kyrkow and the rest of -now- Pyvir's gang in Thievenheim. * Viu Laehon ends the story. March - (2012) - Hollideus I: ... something * Ryan McDonald's cooking show got bad reputation as he was smoking thannalis on public Watcher channel. The King finally decides making thannalis illegal. Angry by this, Ryan McDonald moves to the swamp where he can do what he want. He starts building his new home there. Gyro takes over the restaurant. * The Wise-Horns fight the Kardos Clan - Suddenly Am'ar and Go'an are both kidnapped by Pyvir Gramrobb's henchmen and forced to fight in his gladiator arena in the swamp city. They meet Kyrkow and Paillan. Scott Golden-Eyes is the host of the battles. * Who is Idol of March? * Water starts streaming through the cliff into the lower terrain. * Juno and his band come and play at a stage in the Swamp city. Juno's charming attitude is introduced. * God of Plague hosts St. Patrick's Day in the Swamp. People drink to the gladiator fights. She is visited by Veor Ja'eneron and veia Octhexia - the latter makes a party out of it. * Veor Arpillon also buys a lot of Watchers from Bisnar and Kari, and advertices everywhere that the Easter Games are gonna be epic this year - telling teams of 5 to join the death match. His Goblin Messenger flies out on a lightning cloud, with free Watchers to anyone who might be interested, but can't buy in their cities - the Wise-Horns, the Kardos Clan, people of the swamp. * Pyvir is the first to react, with his team of himself, Am'ar, Go'an, Kyrkow and Paillan. Old Wise-Horn is shocked to hear those news, and decides to make a team too. So is Vincent and Ryan, when they hear their sons are competing - they try to get their team canceled but to no avail. * Ryan McDonald's kid, Yarrick, and Vincent's kid, Ventus are in school - their new history teacher being Jelan the Grepett. They are bored by the ancient history, and ditch the class (Jelan is worried about these unruly students), and Yarrick leads them to a bar he knows. They get into a fight with the Berserker Grepett who ain't doing good in the new life as a free person, and longs back for arena battles. He make an alliance with the two boys to go to the Easter Games arena and fight. April - (2012) - Hollideus I: ... something * The Easter Games begin - the three teams are revealed: Team 1 with Pyvir Gramrobb, Am'ar Kardos, Go'an Wise-Horn, Kyrkow & Paillan. Team 2 with Old Wise-Horn and his strong Ministaurs. Team 3 with Berserker Grepett, Ventus, Yarrick McDonald and two more. * Veor Arpillon and his Goblins are revealed, including Dilrin. Veia Octhexia dates the Thunder God. An Idol of Easter is revealed too. * Scott Golden-Eyes have been hired to be host of the show. Dawn is with him, watching the games. * The Wise-Horns are watching, and so are Pyvir's kind, the Kardos Clan and anyone important from the human kingdom. And Larxacus. * A lot of Wise-Horns die, and so does the BerserkerGrepett and the two others. * Go'an and Am'ar actually becomes good friends. Paillan is just emo, and his chances with the light get smaller. Kyrkow just goes with the flow, probably enjoys the arena life. * Old Wise-Horn wins anyway, because of his Idol-powers. * Veor Arpillon, or the Easter Idol, grants him a wish. He wishes only for his son's return. * Show the ultra economic liberal (libertarian) system of the bunny-goblin people and its contrast to the Mountain people - one of their reasons for disliking each other. Show that neither system is great, and that balance is the key. May - (2012) - Hollideus I: ... something * God of Earth - International Worker's Day in the Ministaur lands * Larxacus uses a gray/purple/black crystal staff for aeromancy, seeing the future, and sees that Pyvir's entire team have important destinies in Hell. He contacts Pyvir, making sure he drives the gladiators hard. * More arena battles with Scott being host. * Am'ar, Paillan and Kyrkow continue fighting in Pyvir's arena games, until Am'ar is freed by the Wise-Horns. Am'ar somehow gets his hands on the gray crystal and a fighting staff. * Kardos Clan attacks - Am'ar finally chooses a side - the Wise-Horns. June - (2012) - Hollideus I: ... something * God of Fire - Festival of the Sun * Kam'ger, the January+June Idol from Mordan attacks the wall-town west of Iskael, and the Kardos Clan home, winning the first battle, almost the second one too. * Paillan sees a chance and helps Kyrkow escape their lives as gladiators. Despite Paillan's heroic behavior, Kyrkow abandons Paillan in the prison. * Paillan makes a deal with Larxacus, and turns into a half-demon. He kills Pyvir Gramrobb, and then Kyrkow. * Hell is introduced, when their souls venture to the pits of endless punishment, meeting many other evil souls, like the Volcano Lord. Who is to become the Mad King. * This event greatly weakens the human army. July - (2012) - Hollideus I: ... something * Veia Júlpsichia - Independence Day * Idea: The Maniac Prophets take over the weakened Kardos and Cranda people, turning them entirely insane. Veia Júlpsichia wants to spread her reign to the other lands. * Ael Cremm (and Momo) and Larxacus are some of them, despite both serving Veor Novazharph. * The history of Veor Novazharph's imprisonment is told by Veor Chranuaris. * Idea: The Moon-people celebrates the Independence Month - an event that ends up with Bern being exiled, and then found by Ael Cremm. * The brown humans also are following "Mania". August - (2012) - Hollideus I: ... something * God of Light - The Assumption of Mary * The Nort Frandis Council talks of the upcoming Halloween - and Paladin Master persuades the others to ignore the Idol's pleas for dark souls. The Paladin Master cast a strong spell to free everyone's sins, and thus make the demons unable to claim them. * Bernkastel arrives from the moon. Ael Cremm and Momo find her and adopt her. September - (2012) - Hollideus I: ... something * Mania - International Talk Like A Pirate Day * Something with Dai Quong. Perhaps he travels to some pirate islands off the coast of the Southern Continent. Or maybe he claims the Water Dragon Talisman? * Discovering the "asian" humans somewhere on an island at the pirate area. * And also a lot about the mer-people October - (2012) - Hollideus I: ... something * God of Sound - Oktoberfest * Gyro in Cartellaña - leaves south afterwards. * Plot with Juno and the King of cats. * Furfur is being a dick * Am'ar and Go'an trains in the Wise-Horn home. * Demons fight eachother. Xol'vei/Mad King wins. November - (2012) - Hollideus I: The Horrors of Halloween * God of Darkness - Halloween * The human army is weak after the last attack from the Crandas, which eventually leads to their defeat. That, and because of the Paladin Master having blessed everyone. * Paillan helps in the fight against the Paladin Master. * The month that the Idol of November comes to get all the dark souls - the Paladin Master prevented that. That is why the war broke out. So, in conclusion, the Paladin Master doomed everyone because of his good deeds. First with the New Year War, and then this. Yeah. * The plot has already been written down. December - (2012) - Hollideus I: The Christmas Conflict * Lujon - Christmas * Clantey McSaus is the December Idol * We know...